


Anything For You

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Who? I don't know her, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: And because he's too weak to stop himself, and because she's finally asking, he says it.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SydCybertronian for revising this story and for being a sweetheart :)

She was there when he opened his eyes, and he thought it was one of those cruel dreams that showed him a reality that could never be, for she was looking to him the way she looked to the man she loved. She was looking at him like he was the most important thing in the entire world, like she was afraid he would disappear if she blinked, and by the way his body was broken, her fears weren’t completely unfounded.

 

“You almost died,” she finally said with a weak voice, “why did you do such a thing?”

 

He felt a pang in his heart and he wasn't sure if he was angry with her for asking something so obvious or at himself for letting her go on so long believing that she was not worth the feelings he had for her.

 

She had tears in her eyes and his hand itched to push the threads of dark hair from her face. He has never felt so fragile, and yet the urge to perform such improper behaviour has never been so hard to resist. In that moment his walls were down, in that moment, she would get everything from him, even a confession.

 

“I think you know.” He finally responded, trying to keep an even tone.

 

A tear finally escaped her eye and Neji wondered how she could cry so beautifully.

 

“For how long?” She asked with a wavering voice.

 

He smiled.

 

“Since day one.”

 

“B-but…”

 

“I’m not saying that I didn’t hate you for ten years, I did. I once thought I had to if I wanted my freedom. But the day I stopped, the day I learned it was okay for me to love you again, that was the day I was truly free.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know…”

 

“It is alright. I never meant to tell you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“My love was a burden meant for me to carry alone.”

 

“What?” And if she didn’t looked shocked before, she certainly looked now, and maybe a little hurt too.

 

“Hinata-sama, what could either of us possibly gain from you knowing this?"

 

Because what could they, really? She probably would feel guilty for not reciprocating his feelings, and the last thing he ever wanted was to make her feel more guilty for things that weren’t her fault. Though he didn’t think that facing her sweet rejection would be the best either. There was also the question of other people knowing that she knew. He hadn’t been exactly successful keeping his feelings inconspicuous, the higher ups in the clan knew, and had used it to keep him grounded. He feared what they could do to Hinata by using him as bait.

 

Thinking like that had made him keep his secrets forever, but now, he had almost died and Hinata wanted answers, and he couldn’t lie to her, he couldn’t hide anymore.

 

“D-don’t talk like that!”

 

He took a deep breath and it was painful for Hinata to watch. Although she knew the worst had passed, she understood that his recovery had been the stuff of miracles and that she had been horribly close to losing him forever. Hinata had never been so terrified in her entire life.

 

His eyelids trembled and closed.

 

“I’m so tired,” he said softly.

 

She put a shaking hand on his forehead.

 

“Promise me you will wake up.”

 

He smiled softly.

 

“Anything for you.”


End file.
